Lawnmower Dog
| season number = 1 | episode = 2 | epcount = 2 | image = Lawnmower_Dog.png | prev = Pilot | next = Anatomy Park (episode) | writer = Dan Harmon | director = Peter B. Ellis | airdate = December 17, 2013 |network =swim }} is the second episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the second overall episode and contains many similarities with Dog World, one of Roiland's previous works. Synopsis Morty's small, white dog Snuffles gets on the nerves of the family, so Rick quickly builds a knowledge enhancing helmet for the dog. In the meantime, Rick and Morty decide to incept the dreams of Morty's math teacher, Mr. Goldenfold in order to convince him to give Morty A's in math. While the duo are sent on an epic dream world journey, Snuffles slowly gains sentience, which leads to a slew of even more problems. Plot Jerry complains that the family dog, Snuffles, is stupid so Rick gives Jerry a device that enhances the dog's intelligence. He and Morty then go into the dreams of Morty's math teacher to persuade him to give Morty an "A" grade in class so Morty can be assigned less homework. They go from Morty's math teacher's dreams to the dreams of a strong black female TV character named Mrs. Pancake, to a centaur's dreams, and so on. This results in Rick and Morty eventually encountering Scary Terry (a parody of Freddy Krueger). Scary Terry begins chasing the two of them through multiple dreams, causing Rick to become unhinged. At one point the two come across a dream of a post-apocalyptic city where they decide to hide from Scary Terry until he gets tired. When Scary Terry eventually sleeps, Rick and Morty enter his dreams and quickly persuade him to help the duo complete their mission. Meanwhile, after watching several exaggerated infomercials on dogs, Snuffles builds an advanced mechanical suit with a translator to speak to humans. He assembles a robot dog army and proceeds to take over the human race. Rick finds Morty and gives him pills which will make his kidneys shut down. Morty is later seen lying down on a hospital bed in critical state with Snuffles by his side trying to keep him alive. Snuffles awakens (the aforementioned scenario is revealed to be a dream) and realizes that colonizing earth isn't the answer and that dog-kind must not fall to the fate of humankind with its destruction. Snuffles and Morty have a tearful goodbye as Snuffles leaves for another planet for intelligent dogs where compassion is exercised and "pet insurance is mandatory." Characters Major Characters *Morty *Rick *Jerry *Snuffles *Scary Terry *Mr. Goldenfold *Mrs. Pancakes Minor Characters *Beth *Summer *Centaur *Creepy Little Girl *Melissa *Scary Brandon Locations *Smith House Deaths When escaping from all of the dreams, Scary Terry killed the Creepy Little Girl and the Centaur on his way out to make sure they wouldn't do anything bad again. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie "The Lawnmower Man" in which a scientist gives a mentally handicapped gardener super intelligence. *The Dog universe and Rick's dialogue at the end is a reference/explanation for the universe in Justin Roiland's pilot Dog World. Rick's dialogue implies that Roiland may still have a desire to adapt it for a show at some point. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Morty Episodes